Hide & Seek
by leftmywingshome
Summary: Daryl is done being teased by Beth. He's gonna take what he wants because she's more than willing to give it to him. Bethyl Smut Week 2019. The prompt is 'hay'. Daryl has a bit of a virginity kink...


**A/N Bethyl Smut Week continues… at least for me! The prompt was 'hay' and the picture on my Tumblr was inspiration… that and my very dirty mind! Enjoy! **

Light from the bonfire casts shadows against the barn and the crackling wood sends sparks flying into the night sky. Little pinpoints of light that flicker and disappear. Beth caught Daryl's eye as she slipped past him. Her coy smile a siren's call and he's helpless to resist it.

He's spent the better part of two years doing his damnedest to stay on his best behavior and keep his hands and his lips to himself. He slipped up a few times but only because Beth Greene is relentless. No matter how much he tries to deny it, she's stolen his heart, holds it hostage and he's ready to give up the fight.

She's 18. He's not breaking any laws. Her daddy might not like it but what her daddy doesn't know…

Dropping his cigarette in the dirt he grinds it out with the toe of his boot. A metal tub full of ice and beers is on the back of someone's pickup and he reaches in and grabs one before ducking into the shadows and following the one girl he's willing to risk it all for.

It's not that hard to figure out where she's gone. The barn is to close to the bonfire and the little gathering going on there. The farmhouse is out of the question because even though Hershel Greene is out of town Beth knows there's no way in hell Daryl will follow her into that house and up to her bedroom. Although he does like to think about it, what it would be like to take her in her bed, with the pretty pink gingham bedspread. He's never been up in her room but he was out in the yard one afternoon when she was hanging laundry out to dry. The pasture is too wide open, nowhere to hide and the woods, they'd be his first choice but they're in the opposite direction that she went.

That only leaves the freshly mown hay fields dotted with large round bales standing like sentinels under the stars. She's out there, he knows it. Pressed up against a hay bale her hand covering her mouth to stifle a giggle waiting for him to find her. He finds her trail easily enough. She's had plenty of experience sneaking around and knows how to cover her tracks. Hell, he taught her most of what she knows.

She wants him to find her.

He does. She's leaning against a hay bale trying to peek around it without getting caught. And he comes up behind her. He took a wild guess as to which side she'd be trying to watch from and luckily he was right.

"Looking fer someone?" he asks his voice low and gravelly. She spins around and faces him her blue eyes wide.

"Daryl!" He may have startled her but she's not surprised. She led him out here after all. Pulling his keys out of his pocket he pops the top off of his beer and takes a long swallow. It's icy cold and it feels good going down. Before he gets a second drink Beth reaches out and swipes the bottle from him. She tips her head back and takes a long swallow. Long enough for him to enjoy the way her lips wrap around the rim and the way her cheeks hollow as she sucks down the beer.

He grabs the bottle from her as she takes a breath.

"Ya ain't old enough ta drink," he growls raising the bottle to his mouth.

"You gonna tell my daddy on me, Daryl?" She loves to tease him. She's been doing it for so goddamn long now he can't imagine it any other way.

"Ain't gotta tell yer daddy. I can jus' spank ya myself." She giggles at that and he can't help but smile at her. Her t-shirt's tight enough that he can see her hard nipples beneath the thin fabric begging for attention. No bra to speak of. She's still teasing him.

"You don't want to spank me…" she says reaching out and hooking a finger in one of his belt loops.

"No?" He downs the rest of the beer and tosses the bottle out of the way. Placing his hands on the hay bale above her head he leans in, brushes his lips against her temple. "What do I wanna do to ya?" he asks his voice husky thinking about exactly what he wants to do to her.

"You wanna kiss me," she breathes snaking her arms up around his neck.

"Girl that's jus' the beginning…" He lowers his head and kisses her softly, sweetly because she's a sweet girl, he loves her even if it's a fucking crime, he loves her and he's gonna make her his. He nips at her bottom lip playfully but hard enough to let her know he means business.

"Ouch!" she whines sucking her lip into her mouth and resting her hand on his chest right over his heart. He runs his thumb softly along the swollen lip, pushes her hand off of his chest and slams her back against the hay bale crushing his lips to hers. Her gasp against his lips should've been one of fear or maybe shock but one glance at her darkening eyes tells him neither of those is what she's feeling. Not even close.

His chest is heaving against hers as his hands slide down her back to cup her ass, grinding his cock against her.

"Ya sure?" he asks moving his lips down to suck the delicate skin of her neck, marking her. His.

"I am, I'm… I've wanted this, you, Daryl. I want this."

"Once we start this we can't go back Beth," he stares down into her eyes. She gulps a hint of nervousness finally showing and then she nods.

"Touch me, Daryl. I want you to touch me," she breathes.

"Oh I'm gonna touch ya," he rasps palming her perfect breasts, perfect because they fit in his hands like they were meant to be there. He runs his calloused thumbs over her nipples that strain against the thin cotton t-shirt. Her lips part in an excited, sultry sigh.

"Ya ever done this before?" he breathes into her ear his cock rock hard anticipating her answer. He's trying not to think about the fact that it's a little twisted, what he's hoping she'll say.

"In a hayfield? No." She grinds down on his knee he's shoved between her legs and the whimper that escapes her lips sends a jolt of electricity to the base of his spine. His hips snap forward of their own accord seeking friction against her tight little body.

"Ain't what I mean an ya fuckin' know it girl…" he growls. She pushes on his chest and peers up at him from under impossibly long lashes.

"If I say no are you gonna stop?" He swallows thickly unsure of how to respond. No way in hell is he gonna stop even if she says yes. But if she says no he might come in his pants like a fucking teenager.

"Ain't gonna stop. Jus' kinda need ta know so I'm careful."

"I don't want you to be careful Daryl…" He drops his head on her shoulder. She's killing him. Been teasing him mercilessly for two years. Had him treating his body like a playground after every encounter with her.

"Beth…" His voice isn't his own. Begging isn't something he does. But she might have the power to make him do just that.

"I, I've never done this. I was waiting for you." Him. His. She was waitin'... Fuck. He better make it good for her, so good that if it hurts she won't remember or at least won't care.

Holding her face in his hands he kisses her again, softer this time. He trails kisses down her jaw and neck. Cupping a t-shirt clad breast he presses his open mouth over it breathing hot breath and licking the hard nipple through the fabric. She tastes like dryer sheets and she shivers as he seizes a nipple between his teeth.

"Off, get it off, my shirt, I wanna feel your tongue…" She moans. She wrestles with her t-shirt, tugging at the hem and he grabs her hands.

"Lemme jus', lemme make it good for you first, okay?" She's nodding but he can see the confusion in her big blue eyes. Innocent. He'll be her first. And fuck if he doesn't want to be her only. Whatever any other guy has done to her or said to her, he wants to be the one that she will follow anywhere. Always and forever…

Kneeling on the ground in front of her he pulls off her shoes and socks then rests his hand on the button of her jeans. She grasps his shoulders to hold herself steady as he works her jeans and panties down around her ankles. Tilting his head back to look at her he waits for her to step out of them. Then he slowly runs his hands up the backs of her legs, cupping her ass and pressing his face to her stomach. Sliding his hands down to the back of her thighs he gently pulls them apart.

"Spread yer legs for me girl." She whimpers but does as he tells her. He works his way between her legs until she's practically sitting on his shoulders wet and warm and waiting. She cries out when he swipes his tongue the length of her. It's not loud but sound carries out here and he squeezes her thighs in a warning. All he needs is for Maggie or Rick to hear something and come nosing around.

He's got his girl, after all this time and she wants to be his. Nothing is gonna mess that up. Not her bossy big sister or his well-meaning best friend.

He moves a hand between them and pushes a finger inside her fucking her with it while he uses his tongue on her clit making her arch her back to press closer to his mouth. Her legs are trembling and he can feel her body clenching around his finger as her thighs tighten around his head. Her hands are tangled in his hair and she practically scalps him as she comes all over his face. It's worth it though. Absolutely worth it.

Resting his face against her thigh he gives her time to come down and catch her breath before he stands up arms encircling her and kisses her with his wet mouth. Wet from her.

"Girl you taste so fuckin' good… could lick you all night." Her shaky laughter and the way she's clutching his shirt makes his desire even harder to deny. He did this to her.

"I've never felt anything like that… it was amazing Daryl." He feels himself blushing and hopes she's too out of it to notice.

"Guess them farm boys just don' know how ta do it right." He can tease her too.

"I have no idea. All I know is that was… wow." The heat in his cheeks is more than him being bashful now.

"Ya ain't never had… Beth ya shoulda said somethin'!" Daryl pulls back a little to look her in the eye.

"I told you I was waiting for you… I thought you knew what that meant?" Her eyes are glassy and if it's not the moon doing it and she starts crying he's going to hate himself for the rest of his life.

"Means sex, but the way you was actin' when I was… fuck, Beth, I figured ya must done some of it before."

"I've kissed a couple of boys, got felt up. But Daryl I was waiting. I want you to be my first, wanted that since the day I met you at Glenn's house." Right before her sixteenth birthday. At fifteen she already had her sights set on him.

"I just woulda gone a little slower ya know?" he says gently leaning into her and tracing his finger around her lips. The same finger he used to fuck her with. She opens her soft pink mouth and swirls her tongue around the tip.

"I don't want you to go slow Daryl, I don't want you to be careful. I want you to fuck me like you need to, like a man." Her eyes that looked like they were ready to spill tears are shot with desire now and when she slides her hand down between them and squeezes his cock it's all over.

She wants this and he's going to have her.

Pulling his pants down far enough to get his cock out he tears open the condom that he pulled from his pocket and puts it on. He picks her up, sliding her against the hay bale until he's got her where he needs her. Reaching down between them he works a hand between her thighs to gently stroke her pink lips. She's still so fucking wet from his mouth and her arousal that it obliterates any ideas of patience and gentleness he may have had.

"Ya ready?" he breathes into her mouth as he kisses her.

"Yes…" He's already got his cock in his hand and he's rubbing the head up and down her wet slit using all his willpower not to lose control. But she's writhing and wriggling against him and as her eyes flutter closed and he's sure she's coming again he slides into her with one deep, smooth thrust. She's wet and tight and wraps her legs around him pulling him deeper into her and only lets out a small cry when he meets with a brief moment of resistance.

" 'S okay, so fuckin' good Beth… you.. 'S you…" he whispers to her as he drives into her harder and faster. She clings to him arching up to meet him thrust for thrust. She can take it. She's good. That's his last coherent thought as he grips her outer thigh to pull her tight against him and he sees stars as he comes harder than he thinks he ever has in his life.

"I love you…" he breathes lost in the bliss of her and what they've done and he doesn't second guess himself. He said it and he means it. She hangs onto him as they take their time to catch their breath and once she relaxes against him he pulls out. Easing her back down on the ground he holds onto her with one arm and discards the condom with his other hand. Then he wraps his arms around her to hold her for a few more minutes before they have to get dressed again.

"I love you too, you know that right?" she whispers. He didn't expect her to say it back. But hearing it, those three words, from her is even better than his post-orgasmic high.

"I do now."

_~fin_

**A/N Naughty Daryl… That's all I can say… Leave a note and let me know what you thought! No babies were created in the writing of this fic. **


End file.
